Hundred: Scenes
by Strata's Stargazer
Summary: Sometimes, peace is never the next step. The Fire Nation is on the edge of civil war. Katara searches for a way to fulfill a promise made in blood. Based on 'Hundred', Zutara. Chapter preview: Three months after the end of the war, Azula killed herself.
1. The Promise of Blood

Avatar the Last Airbender: Hundred: Scenes

**A/N**: Why, why I am doing this to myself? I'm not in an Avatar mood and yet here I am writing…_something_ that I hadn't thought I would actually get around to or post!

Why me?

Anyways, this is an experiment! This story is a filling-up of my rather abstract-based story _Hundred_, which is published (just go up, click on my name, stare at my Avatar picture, then go read my story? Maybe even review?). Essentially, I'm taking its rather skeletal form, and filling in a lot of the missing scenes and … everything that's missing.

Why 'Scenes'? Well, because I am doing what I never really thought to do and am embarking on a drabble series. Each chapter is a scene within the story (hopefully chronologically), and will therefore be short (more than 100 words, but still, short, no more 3 pages when spaced out for formatting). I'm hoping by keeping them short I'll write them more frequently and actually publish them?

Maybe…

Anyways, here is the beginning!

P.S. If at anytime you get lost, read _Hundred._ Certain things mentioned in that story aren't going to be mention in this unless necessary, so read it!

* * *

Hundred: Scenes

By: Strata's Stargazer

_The Promise in Blood_

_

* * *

  
_

She woke up with a jerk, gagging as she felt the blood in her throat cutting off her air, tears falling down her face. Rolling onto her hands and knees, she struggled to take a breath, the now familiar strain in her lungs letting her know it had been some time since her last one.

Clawing at the ground under her, she felt her nails pull and bleed before she gave a hard sob before gasping as her throat finally relaxed enough for the air to get in her body. Gulping in the needed air, she closed her eyes before rushing out of the tent, still on her hands and knees, barely making it out before her stomach gave a heave and she threw up the sparse contents of her stomach.

Once she stopped, she shifted away from the vomit before collapsing on the ground, still gasping for air. The ice cold air blew over her overheated skin, but it was still some time later before she found the strength to get back on her feet.

Wiping the back of her hand over her mouth as she stared around the sleeping Southern Water Tribe, she grabbed a fistful of snow to wash the remnants of her expulsion from her mouth before finally shivering as the cold reached her. Knowing sleep would again be impossible Katara grabbed her parka from inside her tent, pulling it on before heading to the outskirts of the village, her destination the small port once again filled with the boats of her tribe.

Kneeling at the edge of the waterbending-made bay, she splashed the horribly cold water over her face before flicking it off her skin with a flip of her wrist, leaving her more awake but no less shaken. Glancing up at the sky as the ground around her lightened, she took in the half-moon hanging in the sky before glancing down at her hands.

She could clearly the blood covering her hands, the wet liquid shining in the silver light of the moon and she stared at it before shoving her hands back into the sea, frantically scrubbing at the skin to try and make the blood go away.

"Its not real, its not real," she chanted softly, wincing as her fingernails scrapped over her skin, pulling open the scabs already present on the dark skin.

Shivering as a particularly strong gust of wind came in over the harbor Katara paused before looking up as a chuckle reached her ears. It was the same chuckle that haunted that reoccurring dream and she pulled her hands out of the water with a jerk, the water trailing behind them freezing as her anxiety carried over.

"_Katara…_"

"Go away," she pleaded, wanting nothing more than to get rid of that voice in her head.

"_Life-stealer…_"

"Go away!"

"_Congratulations Katara…you're a bloodbender…"_

"I'm not! I'm not you!"

"_He is Fire Nation! He killed your mother! Let him die!"_

"No!" Katara screamed and threw her arm towards the voice, watching as a large wave of snow and water built up before crashing against the ground where the image finally faded away, only leaving behind that horrible chuckling.

"I am not that, I am not that," she chanted softly to herself as she wrapped her arms around her legs, burying her face in her arms as she gulped in air to try and calm her shaking, fracturing nerves. She would never become Hama, never let hatred become so imbedded in her heart she couldn't see anything else around her.

The blood on her hands proved she wouldn't become that.

"Katara?"

Stiffening, Katara lifted her head to see her father kneeling in front of her in the snow as he frowned at her. She could see the worry in his eyes as he stared at her and she met his gaze before glancing back down at her hands.

"Dad, do you believe in the blood promise?" she asked softly and heard Hakoda stiffen across from her at the question.

There was no doubt in her mind that the Southern Water Tribe was the most primitive of the people in the world. It came from living in such seclusion at the South Pole, even before the start of the Hundred Year War, where they were more focused on surviving the harsh climates than on arts and music that defined the other cultures.

They didn't even have a written language, any type of paper too fragile to survive in a climate made entirely of water, instead focusing more on verbal stories to carry their history through the long years and harsh winters. The only reason Katara and Sokka had known how to read, as well as Hakoda and a few of the tribesman of his age, was because of Kanna's knowledge and determination that they would also need to learn to read; a belief that had saved many lives when they had all joined the war.

The blood promise was one of the strongest beliefs in the Southern Water Tribe. They were a people that believed in the ties blood represented, of family and friendship, and the most important one: the one of life. She had been surprised when she had found out there wasn't similar beliefs in the other nations, that blood was nothing more than something to be spilt in the endless war.

At least, until Hama, but even bloodbending was different than the blood promise.

"Katara," Hakoda called, pulling her back to the present and she looked to him staring at her seriously. "You know how important that is to our people. Why are you asking?"

"I have his blood on my hands, it won't go away," she explained as she stared at her hands again, feeling the blood, now invisible but still there.

Zuko had risked his life to save hers less than a month ago, and since that fateful the day that the sky had been filled with fire she hadn't been able to sleep without that horrifying dream or erase the feeling of his blood on her hands.

It was becoming harder to remember what was reality: the wound caused by his own sister bleeding, bleeding, bleeding, until he no longer moved or the skin stitching back together under the influence of her healing ability. Still, in both she felt the power awaken by Hama calling out to her, to pull all the blood from his body in a vicious flick of her wrist until he was nothing but an empty shell.

"Ugh." Twisting in the snow, Katara felt her stomach heave again at the thought, but could do nothing but choke on the air being expelled. This time she felt the strong hands of her father on her back, but once she was calmed down she kept her head bowed, thinking idly it was a good thing she had pulled her hair back in the traditional braid while visit the tribe with Aang.

"Katara…"

"I know," she gasped, reaching up to wipe away the tears freezing on her cheek. There was a strange tone to her father's voice, a mix of worry, regret, and a decision made. It was something she should have come to herself weeks ago, but she had been fighting the inevitable, hoping it would fade.

Sitting up, Katara looked back towards her small village, in the middle of being rebuilt by the combined effort of the Northern Water Tribe benders under the control of Master Pakku, and the men of the Southern Water Tribe. She was here with Aang, so short visit before he headed around the world to oversee the things an Avatar should watch, and she had always believed she would be with him.

Now, it looked like her plans had changed.

"I'm going to Ba Sing Se."

* * *

**Ending A/N:** Did I forget to mention this is going to be me attempting to do angst? I'll really try, but for some reason my angst comes out like a teenagers tantrums.

The next scene will be coming tomorrow or later in the week (depends on if I actually get around to it). Anyways, I'm hoping to be able to force myself to write a scene or two per week and I'll try to post it ASAP while still getting _Wherever You May Be_ out as well.

Have I already asked why I do this to myself? Anyways, please review! I'm trying to top the 8 I got for _Hundred_, though most of them were about WYMB. Review?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own.


	2. The First Farewell

Avatar the Last Airbender: Hundred: Scenes

**A/N:** Here's a double posting! Thanks for the reviews for both this and _Hundred._

Keep it up?

* * *

_Hundred: Scenes_

Arc I

The First Farewell

* * *

"I don't understand!" Aang cried out and Katara sighed softly, reaching up to rub her forehead where a headache was beginning to form above her left eye.

The two of them were sitting on the beach that touched the bay next to Suki's village on Kyoshi Island and had been watching the sun set when Katara had told him about her plans to go to Ba Sing Se. She hadn't mentioned it since they had left the South Pole a few days ago, still trying to figure out exactly what she planned on doing.

She wasn't as anal about plans as Sokka but she didn't like to act without having one.

The other reason was because she knew Aang would react poorly to the news, which she seemed to be correct about as he stood in front of her on the sand, looking like a lost child. Once again she was forced to remember that Aang - despite the vast knowledge of the other Avatars that resided within him - _was_ a child, a twelve-year-old who still felt the need for tantrums when things didn't go exactly his way.

"You were coming with me to the Earth Kingdom!" Aang protested and Katara watched as he nearly stomped his foot in the sand in frustration. "Why are you going to Ba Sing Se? And why can't I come with you?"

"Because, Aang, you need to go to the Earth Kingdom, they're expecting you," Katara reminded him. They were rebuilding the dam Jet and the Freedom Fighters had destroyed almost a year ago and Aang was to be there to help the workers and do the "Avatar Thing", which usually meant him smiling and acting out in front of the young girls his age as he did at almost every town they had come across between leaving Ba Sing Se and arriving at the South Pole.

Really, it was hard sometimes to remember how much she cared for him and the fact they were 'together' when he acted like she wasn't anything but a sister that tagged along for fun. The kiss outside General Iroh's tea shop when their group had gotten together one last time had yet to be repeated, and in some small selfish corner of her heart she was thankful.

For some reason, she remembered kissing Aang as akin to kissing a fish.

"Then, when will you come back?" Aang asked, the frustration being replaced by something a little harder.

"I don't know."

Really, she didn't. If the general couldn't help her, she wasn't quite sure where she would be going next, but eventually she would need to go to the Fire Nation. After all, that is where Zuko was and therefore where her debt laid.

"What are you doing? Why can't you tell me?" Aang yelled and Katara winced as a gust of wind blew out from his body.

"I just…_can't_, Aang," she told him, standing slowly. "I'm sorry, but you have to trust me when I say this is something I have to do."

She didn't want to know how he would react if he knew she would be going back to Zuko. Even though the two boys had a decent friendship, a result of Zuko saving Aang's life from Zhao and then becoming Aang's firebending teacher, she had noticed Aang was rather possessive whenever she and Zuko had been near each other. It was irrational, considering the firebender was with Mai and she with Aang, but Aang's eye had always become older, more withdrawn, when she had looked over to see him watching them.

She also didn't fail to notice it had started after she and Zuko had gone after Yon Rha. It made her mad, that for all of Aang's preaching that she should forgive Zuko for the betrayal at Ba Sing Se when the two finally became friends Aang no longer wanted them near each other.

"There you are!"

Turning away from Aang, Katara turned to smile as Sokka and Suki joined them. Suki was still in her Kyoshi Warriors outfit, but the unapproachable air she usually had around her from the severe face-paint was dispelled by the happy smile on her lips.

"Sokka!" Aang yelled and Katara lost the smile as Aang rushed Sokka who frowned. He glanced at her and quirked an eyebrow at her but she didn't respond as Aang grabbed Sokka's arm and shook it frantically. "Tell Katara she can't go!"

"Excuse me?" Katara asked, flabbergast.

"Uh, what?" Sokka asked confused. He looked between her and Aang several times before glancing at Suki who shrugged, just as clueless as he was. "What?"

"Katara's going to Ba Sing Se! And she won't tell me why or let me go with her!"

"You are?" Sokka asked, shooting a shocked look at Katara who sighed wearily. She hadn't been able to tell Sokka yet, but he would understand her responsibilities brought by the blood promise, while she knew Aang wouldn't and just try to stop her.

"I am," she said, her tone firm. Sokka looked at her intently for a second and Katara again caught sight of the man he was growing into, the man she had seen fight Fire Nation soldiers during the Black Sun and heard about taking out the war balloons while she had been in the Fire Nation capital with Zuko.

"Okay," he finally said, giving a short nod before turning to Aang. "Sorry, Aang, can't help you. Katara's mind is set and it won't change."

"But…but," Aang stuttered and again Katara was reminded of a fish.

"Anyways, it's Katara we're talking about!" Sokka said with a bright smile as he started to pull the still whining Avatar back to the village. "Katara doesn't do anything interesting. You're probably being saved from something mind-blowing boring!"

"Sokka!" Katara yelled and with a flick of her wrist sent a wave of the ocean at her brother, freezing the water around him, leaving him stranded on the beach. "Let see how boring this gets!"

"H-hey, you can't leave me!" Sokka yelled as Katara wrapped her arm around Suki's and dragged the laughing warrior back to town.

"Sukiiiii! Help meeee!" Sokka cried after them, but the two girls just continued to laugh and Sokka huffed when he noticed even Aang had disappeared. "This isn't funny!"

sSs

* * *

**A/N**: Right, so this is angst/not-angst/angst writing, meaning it isn't going to be depressing each and other chapter. I can't do it, its…to depressing!

Anyways, go read the next chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I'm a Zutara fan. If I owned the show, how do you think it would have ended?


	3. Brother and Sister

Avatar the Last Airbender: Hundred: Scenes

**A/N:** Hm…so, I hope you liked the last scene, its always enjoyable to write Sokka scenes, even if I can't find a story in myself where he's the main character…poor Sokka.

So, leave a comment, drop some hints, and always feel free to help with me spelling! Word can't catch all of it sometimes!

* * *

_Hundred_: _Scenes_

Arc I

Brother and Sister

* * *

"Aang doesn't know, does he?"

Shaking her head as she spat out the last of that night's regurgitated dinner, Katara avoided looked at Sokka as she wiped her sleeve across her mouth. Fish really did not taste good on the way back up, she thought dimly as she cradled her head in her hands. Her stomach was a still rolling about, so she knew better to move for a while longer, letting the cool wind coming from the bay cool her overly warm face.

"How?" Sokka asked and with a sigh Katara finally glanced over at him. His hair was down, shaggy around his face, and he wore only his blue pants, meaning she had pulled him from bed when she had made the dash out of the hut where he lived. She could hear Suki moving around inside as well and was thankful she hadn't come out. It was embarrassing enough to throw up in front of your brother, let alone his lover.

"I can usually get away from him in time he can't hear it," Katara explained, burping slightly into her hand and wincing at the taste. "Ugh…"

The two were silent, for which Katara was thankful for as she remained where she was. Glancing around, she wondered briefly where Aang was as he had yet to show up since he had basically ran away at the beach. Not wanting to deal with him, Katara had been more than happy to let him stay away and brood somewhere with Appa.

"I noticed you didn't eat a lot tonight," Sokka finally said and Katara shrugged.

"I try not to, but its worse when I don't eat at all."

"How long, Katara?" Sokka asked softly and Katara closed her eyes before glancing at him. His eyes were narrowed, only two small glints of light in the darkness of the night. "You've lost a lot of weight since Ba Sing Se."

"Just over a month," Katara told him softly and waited for the date to click.

"The comet?"

Nodding, Katara placed a hand on her stomach before slowly standing and going to sit next to Sokka on the wooden steps that led up to the hut. Blinking at the flask of water that was thrust ather, Katara took it gratefully, blinking back the tears that formed.

"Thanks, Sokka," she whispered.

"Hey, I'm your big brother," was his light reply and Katara laughed, wiping away the tears before quickly rinsing out her mouth. The two sat in silence for a few minutes before Sokka shifted and Katara knew he was thinking, trying to put all the half-formed pieces together. "So... what's up? Does this have to do with why you're going to Ba Sing Se?"

"Yeah," she sighed, pushing her loose hair away from her face. "I owe a blood debt, Sokka."

"What?" he asked in surprise, turning so quickly he nearly fell of the steps. "With who?"

"Who do you think?" she asked. There was only one answer and it wasn't too long before Sokka's eyes widened in answer.

"Jerkbender?" he yelled and Katara winced before hitting him.

"Not so loud!" Really, did he mean to wake up the entire village?

"But…Jerkbender, really?"

"Yes. Sokka, Zuko saved my _life_," she told him, staring up at the stars. "I can't just walk away from that."

"Well, you saved his!" Sokka protested. "Even before the day of the comet, you had already saved him once from plummeting to his death. Then you healed the wound Azula gave him during the fight. I would say you've paid him back."

"No, I haven't," she sighed before shivering slightly. "Every night I dream of that fight. I watch him take the lightning meant for me and I watch him die as I'm unable to save him with my bending. And Hama is always there, standing behind me and telling me to kill him, not save him."

"Katara…"

"It won't stop, Sokka, until I pay him back," Katara told him, tightening her hands on her pants, and staring straight ahead of her. "I know that much, at least."

"So…why Ba Sing Se? Why not head directly over to the Fire Nation?"

"I can't, not yet," Katara sighed. "I'm going to talk to General Iroh. I'm hoping he may know someone who can train me."

"Train you? For what? You're already a Master."

"I know, but I need to know more than that," Katara explained. "I can't always rely on my bending to get me out of a situation and there are firebenders who can beat me; Azula proved that."

"Yeah, well, Azula was crazy. In both strength and her mind."

"Still. You know what I mean."

"So, after you get this training, then what? You just going to go up to Zuko and say: "Hey, I'm here until I save your life"?"

"No, I'm not as brash as you," Katara laughed softly. "I'm not sure, really. I might just wing it."

"Wing it? Jeez, you didn't throw up your brains with your dinner did you?"

"You are so gross!" Katara huffed as she stood up, Even so, she was smiling as she did so. "Unlike you, I don't need a plan so detailed it tells me when to pee!"

"Hey! Don't make fun of my plans! They were awesome!"

"Sure, Sokka, sure," Katara agreed, making sure the condescending tone was clearly heard. Still, as she turned to go back in and see if she could catch a little bit more sleep, she bent and hugged Sokka. "Thanks, Sokka."

"Hey, I'm your big brother."

* * *

**Disclaimer: **So don't own it!


	4. The New Admiral

Avatar the Last Airbender: Hundred: Scenes

**A/N:** Hello again! I know its been a while (for my few, scant readers who have me alert –thank you!), so I'm posting this chapter rather than the chapter that I wanted to post. Anyways, this one is longer and doesn't need to re-edited like the other one does, so it gets posted first! It also exists rather ambiguously within the timeline, so I'm able to put it anywhere I want to within a reasonable time frame.

Please review if you like!

* * *

_Hundred: Scenes_

Arc I

The New Admiral

* * *

Lao Jee had only been to the Fire Nation capital three times before in his life.

The first time was when he had first signed on to the navy, having made the journey from his family's village on the most eastern island of the Fire Nation. At that time, he had only been fifteen, the age most soldiers were first recruited at, so when he had disembarked from the carrier he had taken he had stood in awe of the dormant volcano turned into a city.

At least, until he had taken his first deep breath and nearly gagged from the smell caused by the metal factory that was part of the harbor, the air rank with pollution and other foul smells he couldn't place.

It wasn't much later that it was explained that the nobles lived up in the volcano to avoid the smell while the soldiers and factory workers lived at the base of the volcano, unable to afford that privilege. He only remained in the capital city for two days before he was shipped off to the naval facility on the other side of the main island where he spent the next six months in training to serve his country.

After being assigned to his first ship, he spent the next three years in the ocean surrounding where the old Southern Air Temple had once been located. By then he earned his first promotion due to his skills as a firebender and ability to lead the other soldiers, moving him into the Western Fleet. It meant warmer weather so he didn't complain, even if the officers weren't the greatest to work under.

As the years went by, he slowly climbed his way up the ladder until he became a Commander, earning his own ship within the Western Fleet. It meant great honor for his family, who were poor farmers, to have him became a high-ranking officer, and it was an honor he carried with pride. The men under him respected him and listened to him, so he enjoyed his time in the Western Fleet.

At least, until the day that the Earth Nation attacked.

At the time he and several other Fire Nation battleships had been patrolling along the western coastline of the Earth Kingdom, under the collective command of Admiral Hyung. Rumors had been coming in from outposts amongst the colonies on the Earth Kingdom about enemy mobilization along the coastline, so their small selection of ships had been sent orders to go up and down the coast to find 's ship had been selected to serve as the Admiral's command base, something Jee looked upon with pride and thought of as a privilege to serve under a man who had given forty years to their country.

They had docked just a mile off the coastline for the night when the ship was attacked. In the dark of the night they couldn't see the boulders the earthbenders were shooting at the ships and several men of the one hundred crew battleship were killed before they could seek shelter. For years he was haunted by the events of that night, of the soldiers who were so cruelly killed.

Before long they were finally able to set up for a counterattack, but even then they were fighting a loosing battle. When it finally reached Jee that the Admiral had been wounded in one of the attacks and was no longer able to give orders he took charge, ordering the ship to fall out of range of the still falling boulders, the other ships around him falling back after seeing their movements.

In the end, the actions he took that night dictated how his future rolled out. In the end the admiral died from his wounds, his ribcage crushed from one of the boulders and puncturing one of his lungs so he ended up dying in his own fluids. The officer who should have taken over command after the admiral was a captain who had been asleep during a portion of the attack and then had gotten lost amongst the commotion of the attack, unable to stop the ships from falling back until it was too late. He and Jee had a tendency to butt heads over orders, so the captain hadn't wasted any time filing a report, saying Jee had ordered the ships back when they could have forced back the Earth Kingdom, a disgraceful act in the eye of the Fire Nation.

Before he realized what had happened, he had been demoted to Lieutenant. It would have been worse, he found out later on, but someone had stepped in on his behalf and rather than being discharged and tried for a heinous crime, he found himself in command of a war ship twenty years old and filled with crew members in situations not dissimilar to his own. Three days after stepping foot on his new ship, he was back in the capital for the second time in his life.

If anything the smell was worse than what he remembered, even at night when he would have thought the cooler temperatures would help with the smell. Docking his ship, he waited patiently on the forward deck while recalling the orders given to him as he had been striped of his honor and command.

Someone would be boarding his ship tonight and at that time, its occupants and his ship would become banned from re-entering Fire Nation waters, indefinitely.

The moon, half-full, had just been exposed by the clouds when he saw the group approached. Ten soldiers, neither the highest ranking nor the lowest, flanked two cloaked figures between them, the smaller of the two being supported by the other. In seconds they were on board and Jee made his way over to greet them when the smaller of the two cloaked figures roughly tore themselves from the grip of the other.

"Prince Zuko!" the taller one said and Jee's breath caught in his throat. Even during his trial he had heard about the events that had unfolded around the heir of the Fire Nation. Word had spread like wildfire amongst the soldiers about how he had begged his father for forgiveness in the Agni Kai, tarnishing one of the greatest and most revered traditions of their country.

Still, Jee couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy whose own father would mirthlessly attack him.

"You there!" Snapped from his thoughts at the young voice, Jee turned towards the prince, making sure not to wince when the hood that had been covering his face was thrown back, revealing the wound from the Agni Kai. Even covered by thick bandages, Jee had spent to many years at war to not know how severe the wound was and the scarring that would result. "Tell the captain of this ship to set sail for the Western Air Temple! Now!"

"Of course your highness," Jee said, not correcting the young prince who turned and stomped off into the ship where they could here a door slam close a few minutes later.

"My apologies Lieutenant Jee," the other figure said and Jee turned to blink in surprise before dipping into a low bow.

"General Iroh!" he breathed. He had never been able to meet the famous Dragon in person, but had been on one of the ships transporting the general and his men when they launched the attack against Ba Sing Se. There were rumors around him as well, for the reasons why the feared fighter would suddenly pull back just after breaking the outer wall of the impenetrable city. "Sir, I wasn't aware – "

"Oh, no need to fret over me being here. I have suddenly found myself in retirement and will be acting as guardian for my nephew," the general said as Jee finally straightened. "Now, it is late so if you excuse me, I will find my bunk."

"Of…of course, General," Jee said, watching the man disappear inside the ship as well. The soldiers who had accompanied the two royalty on board followed soon after and Jee quickly ordered the ship back into the waters. Their orders were to spend as little time necessary in the capital and suddenly he understood why.

Now, over four years after since his last arrival, Jee couldn't help but recall that fateful night. There was no denying traveling with the prince hadn't been difficult, chasing after what they all expected to be a ghost, yet Jee looked back on the memories with a certain resigned fondness. After all, who would have expected that banished prince to now be Fire Lord?

"We are here, um…sir," the soldier who had guided him up from the harbor said and Jee looked up to see that they had indeed arrived at the gates to the palace. The gates were open due to one of the doors being nothing more than burnt wooden fragments, destroyed during the battle between the Fire Lord and his sister, who hadn't been seen since their fight and her subsequent loss.

"Thank you," Jee said with a short bow and a smile.

In a small show of uncertainty, he tugged on the clothes that had been given to him, still adjusting to be back in a military uniform after being in the coarser clothing given to prisoners at the Boiling Rock for over six months. At the gate he was handed over to one of the palace guards who glanced over him, taking in the fact Jee was bare of any identification in terms of rank or fleet alliance with a quick flash of disdain. Still, he seemed to know where Jee was meant to be going and so the two made their way into the partially destroyed Fire Palace, neither willing to talk during the short distance.

"Please wait here," the guard said, showing Jee inside a room that was bare, but whole, surprising since on either side the two flanking rooms were half-demolished.

"Now that's a fight I would have like to seen," he muttered to himself as he stared at a spot on the wall that looked like it once carried a scroll from its discoloring.

"I assure you, it wasn't particularly fun from the participants' stand-point," a vaguely amused voice said and Jee turned only to sink to floor in a bow.

"Fire Lord Zuko!" he greeted, touching his forehead to the cold granite stone under him.

"Rise, please," the voice said and Jee quickly regained his feet, staring at the young boy across him. The scar was the same, it always would be, but the hair pulled back in a topknot was different from the long ponytail he had sported for the four years they had been together.

"My lord, what I just said – "

"I've heard worse comments," Zuko told him, flashing a small smile. "Come with me. I'll show you the rest."

"Uh…yes, my lord," Jee said as Zuko stepped out of the room. As the two walked down a corridor, four guards positioned themselves around them, two ahead and two behind, giving enough room to provide them some privacy while keeping the Fire Lord within a safe range of them should something happen. The corridor was filled with servants carrying rugs and vases around, though all took the time to bow to their Fire Lord before continuing on.

The two were silent before Zuko finally sighed softly, immediately gaining Jee's attention.

"My apologies about the delay in your release from the Boiling Rock," he said, stunning Jee.

He had been in the high security prison for over six months, since abandoning the siege of the Northern Water Tribe at the start of the year. He, unlike most of the men Admiral Zhao had grabbed, knew the risks of fighting the young Avatar and had so escaped with his crew before the end of the siege. Still, they had been picked up shortly after by the Eastern Fleet who had been coming as back-up for Zhao and were immediately thrown in the Boiling Rock under treason.

"It wasn't until recently that I was even aware that you were there. After hearing the crimes held against you, I've given pardon for you and your men," Zuko explained while Jee remained silent. "I apologize for Zhao pulling you into that mess."

"Fire Lord Zuko, you don't need to apologize!" Jee finally said, glancing around in surprise. "After all, we were part of the navy and therefore had to listen to orders."

"Yes…I suppose," Zuko finally said.

"I was there, when you escaped from the Boiling Rock," Jee finally said after a few moments of silence. When all Zuko did was raise his eyebrow in question, Jee gazed up at the ceiling as he recalled that day. "There had been rumors circulating after your capture, but it wasn't until the riot that I realized they were correct. I think the most surprising thing was that you were there with the Water Tribe boy who had been with the Avatar."

"Sokka. We were there trying to rescue his father," Zuko explained. "By that time I had joined the Avatar and had tagged along just to make sure he didn't die."

The news that the prince had joined up with the Avatar had come as a surprise to Jee. The soldiers that ran the Boiling Rock were forthcoming with all the latest changes in the war, so a few days after the solar eclipse when they announced the prince had attacked his father then ran off after the Avatar to join him had come as quite a shock to Jee.

"We could have used you. I wish I had known earlier that you were there."

"I offered what help I could to aid in your escape once I realized what was happening," Jee told him, earning a slightly surprised look from the young Fire Lord. "I made sure the riot continued so that not all the guards could chase after you, though I'm not sure how helpful it was in the end."

"I know it could have been worse, now," Zuko said, shaking his head. The two walked a little bit further before Zuko suddenly glanced up at the ceiling, a flash of irritation passing over his face before disappearing.

"My lord?" Jee asked in concern.

"Spies," Zuko told him lightly, shrugging as Jee was left speechless once again. "I would have them removed, but they would just be replaced by different ones and Uncle says it's better to know who the enemy is. Another thing I'm getting use to."

"Ah," Jee said, not quite sure how to respond. The navy rarely had to deal with spies and he was clueless when it came it came to the court, so he wasn't sure how to comment.

"I'm sorry, I'm taking a break to re-organize my thoughts," Zuko told him as they reached one of the open walkways at the palace. "Did you know that my uncle had requested you as the captain of my ship?"

"I had a feeling it had been him, my lord." After being onboard the ship with the General and their many conversations over the years, Jee had suspected it had been the General who had stepped in on his behalf during his trial.

"I got hold of your record and learned of how you came to be my captain," Zuko explained before turning to Jee. "My father and the men under his command may have punished you for your actions, but on behalf of the men you saved for your actions that night, thank you."

"My lord…I was doing nothing but what I thought right," Jee told him honestly.

"Hm," Zuko said, turning to stare at the burnt garden they had been walking around. "The Fire Nation has lost the sense of what is 'right' and 'wrong' over the years. I have seen first-hand how the men who had ruled this country before me, my own family, directed the people of this nation into a road that man-kind should never have traveled.

"Men like you, who still have a correct sense of 'right' are needed now," Zuko said, turning to Jee who was staring at him in surprise. "I love this country and I wish nothing but for it to prosper, under the correct way."

The boy in front of him had changed, he realized, no longer the angry prince. Rather, he had settled into a man who would do their country good, for the first time in a hundred years.

"Anything you ask of me, Fire Lord Zuko," Jee told him truthfully as he bowed. "I will serve you and this country."

"I was hoping you would say that," Zuko said with a smile. "First of all, the incident five years ago is stricken from your record as is your demotion. Looking at the fact that you were a commander at that time and the four years you spent with me, I would say you are due for a promotion."

"My lord – !"

"How does the Eastern Fleet sound, Admiral?" Zuko asked. "I'm pulling in all the remaining naval ships from foreign waters, against the advise of my father's old Admirals, and I can use you at the next meeting with them. Do I have your support?"

"Of course, my lord!" Jee said, bowing again.

"Great. We'll get your new commission set up immediately and you'll stay at the palace for a while. Also, your wife and daughter will be arriving within the week as well," Zuko told him and Jee felt his breath catch in his throat. He hadn't seen his wife and child since before his last deployment that that ended in disaster, over five years ago and the ability to pass on letters to them had been few and far between. "We will get you set up in a house as soon as we can, but until then you will remain here in the palace."

"Fire Lord Zuko..."

"It's a thank-you, for serving me so well over the years, Admiral Jee," Zuko told him before sighing. "Well, I'm needed for more meetings. Relax, and I'll see you tomorrow to go over my plans for the navy."

"Of course, my lord," Jee murmured as Zuko turned and headed back the way they came. One of the guards remained behind with him and it was for a few moments later that Jee finally found it in him to move.

"We'll see great things from that man," he told the guard who paused before also nodding.

"We will."

* * *

**A/N:** Anyways, I hope you enjoy hearing a little about Jee. I'm going to try and incorporate a few other minor characters, but they won't all be this length. Can anyone tell me what fleet Zhao would have been in charge of/part of? I want to say Northern since he went after the Northern Water Tribe, but seeing as how he was first seen in the Southern Ocean, then the Western Ocean, I'm a little confused

Rankings (naval) to be used in the story for officers: Lieutenant, Lieutenant Commander, Commander, Captain, Admiral. These are generalized (for those of you who actually know naval ranks), otherwise there are four different type of Admirals and I so wasn't dealing with it.

Also, Jee referring to Zuko as "My lord". I know a lot of people would be more comfortable with Zuko being called "majesty", but since his official title is Fire **Lord**, that's how I would think the honorific he would be given. It conflicts with having the children being referred to as royalty (prince, princess, etc), but that's how it'll work. Of course, that means more work later on about how any other nobles I may introduce are to be referred to as. Joys!

**Disclaimer: **Avatar the Last Airbender belongs to Nickelodeon and its creators.


	5. The Princess

Avatar the Last Airbender: Hundred: Scenes

**A/N:** Hello! Thanks to everyone from the reviews, please keep sending more!

So, Azula makes her short debut into the story. It's short because…well, you'll see. Also, it tends to jump alot, but remember...Azula is _crazy!_

* * *

_Hundred: Scenes_

Arc I

The Princess

* * *

Three months after the end of the war, Azula killed herself.

Despite the actions of her brother – unknown to her – she never recovered from the illness that took over her mind, leaving her to drift between the memories of her childhood and those last few days before her break down.

Awakening in her bed, Azula stared up at the large canopy above her, seeing but not acknowledging the burnt sections or tears that had come to pierce the rich fabric. As she lay there, her brain tried to figure out what day it was as she couldn't seem remember the previous days or any recent event in her life.

"Ah, that's right," she mumbled to herself before smiling up at the ceiling in triumph. "Today is my coronation."

Moving to sit up on the bed, Azula frowned when she realized her arms movements were hindered by two large metal cuffs wrapped around her wrist. Holding them up to better see them, her eyes narrowed in thought before a girlish giggle escaped from her mouth.

"Ty Lee! Is this another joke?" she asked around, wondering where her acrobatic friend was hiding. There were so many spots to hide in her large chambers and it seemed both her friends were playing hide-and-explode, even though Mai usually complained of having to play the game.

Swinging her legs off the bed, she tilted her head in surprise when she found her legs chained together as well.

"A little over-board, isn't it Ty Lee?"

After her friend failed to respond, Azula shook her head before spotting her dressing table and remembering that she had to get ready for her coronation. Standing, she made her way over to the dressing table, the chains making her shuffle and hop to get on the raised platform, but she was giggling happily as she did so, thinking what a fun game it was.

Grabbing her brush laying amidst broken shards of glass, Azula combed out her hair in strong strokes, ignoring the pull on her scalp when she caught snags before yanking the strands of hair out. Going to pull her hair back into a topknot, she was frustrated as the shorter clumps of hair continued to fall out, falling into her eyes and around her head in miscellaneous clumps.

Looking up after throwing the brush across the room, she blinked at the image in the mirror, trying to recognize the person staring back at her, before laughing.

"That servant girl has the most horrible hair I've even seen! Ty Lee, Mai, come look at her hair!"

Still laughing, Azula hopped down from the platform before shuffling around her room trying to find an outfit to wear for her coronation. After all, it wouldn't do for her to show up in dirty and stained clothing.

"A Fire Lord must look presentable," she announced to the servants who seemed to have disappeared. Help was getting so poor these days. "Yes…presentable…"

"Azula." Freezing at the kind voice, Azula shook her head before continuing to tear through her closet for something to wear. "Azula…"

"Stop bugging me Mother! I don't want to play with Zuzu! He's such a wimp," she protested, tearing a gown from its spot to throw it on the floor. Why did Mother insist she play with him? He was a weakling and a mama's-boy, not like her.

"I should drown him in the pond," she mused as she tore at the clump of hair that dangled in front of her eyes, not minding the thin trickle of blood making its way down her forehead. "Then I will become Fire Lord!"

She paused before glancing around the room.

"My coronation….I need to dress…"

Humming under her breath as she grabbed a robe off the floor near her bed, Azula tried to put it on only to be blocked by the chains around her wrist, which prevented her from putting her arm through it. Finally frustrated, she tore the robe, widening the hole already present in the material until it was split from collar to hem.

Leaving the destroyed robe on the ground, Azula figured she was presentable for the ceremony and made her way over to the large doors leading out to the hallway only to find them locked. Struggling with them, she finally gave up and started pounding on the doors, the bruises on her hands stinging from the blows.

"Mother! Mother, unlock the door! I'm sorry for hitting Zuzu!" she yelled. She had only been teasing! Why couldn't Mother see that? "Mother!"

Grinning when the doors opened, it quickly faded into a scowl when she saw who was on the other side.

"Zuzu."

"Azula," Zuko said shortly, taking in Azula's torn clothing, the messy and erratically shorn hair, and the blood still dripping down her forehead. "You're injured."

"I feel perfectly fine. I'm on my way to my coronation," she told him smugly before grinning widely, her eyes wide and slightly unfocused. "Once I'm Fire Lord I'm going to do what Father failed to do and kill you Zuzu!"

Golden eyes widened in surprise before Zuko's eyes closed as a flash of pain and sadness passed over his face. "You are to remain in your room Azula."

"I can't have the ceremony in my room!" Azula protested before narrowing her eyes as suspicion ran through her at Zuzu's odd behavior. "Unless _you_ plan on being Fire Lord? I won't allow it! I'll kill you before I let you become Fire Lord!"

Lunging at Zuko, she almost had him when the guards who had been standing next to him - unseen by her until that moment - stepped in front of him and grabbed her outstretched arms. Turning to glare at them with frantic eyes, she struggled to break their hold.

"Release me! I am your Fire Lord!" she screamed before turning to glare at Zuko who was watching her, a look of pity in his eyes that only pushed her anger to a higher level.

"Don't look at me like that! Don't look at me with pity, not like she did! I killed her for that!" she yelled him and Zuko frowned in confusion, which only prompted Azula to start laughing hysterically. "You didn't know that, did you Zuzu? I found our Mother in some Earth Kingdom hole and I killed her for looking at me in pity, like I had become some monster!

"Do you understand, Zuzu? I killed our Mother!"

Laughing uncontrollably, Azula wasn't aware of the guards pulling her back into her room as Zuko hurried down the hall before throwing up in one of the large potted plants lining the halls.

"Mother!" Azula cried out, wrapping her arm around her legs as she curled up alone in her bedroom again. "Mother!"

The scenario was only one of the few that constantly occurred due to Azula's poor mental health. A month after his coronation, Zuko was no longer able to visit her, the mere sight of him sending Azula into an uncontrollable rage.

It was dark the last time she awoke. Remembering her coronation was that day, she went to get prepared, no longer even noticing the chains on her wrists and ankles. Combing the few strands of hair that hadn't been pulled out or cut close to her head during her fits, she hummed before looking up.

"Azula…"

"Look Mother! I'm going to be Fire Lord!" she told the figure standing behind her.

"My beautiful girl, I'm so proud of you!"

"Not as much as Zuzu," she grumbled before shaking the thought away. She was becoming Fire Lord, she was the stronger sibling, and this was her day.

"Azula, come with me. I want to show you something, just for you."

"No Zuzu?"

"Just you."

At that Azula grinned and scrambled over to the balcony doors were her mother stood. "What is it? Is it armor? A new firebending Master? My last one couldn't teach me anything! I can't even light a candle!"

"Look Azula, just for you!" Seeing Mother step out onto the balcony, Azula tried to follow only to find the doors held together by thick metal chains. In a moment of her old resourcefulness Azula grabbed a sharp hair pin off the floor and jimmied the lock holding the chains, inflicting a shallow cut along her palm after the first failed attempt. Grinning as the doors swung open, she stepped out on the balcony, breathing in the first breath of fresh air for what felt like forever.

"Over there Azula!"

"I can't see it!" Azula whined, trying to find what Mother was pointing at. Watching amazed as Mother stepped _off_ the balcony onto the air, she blinked when Mother turned towards her and smiled softly.

"My smart girl. If you come out here you shall see everything."

"Coming Mother," Azula told her, struggling onto the balcony railing and using one of the posts to keep her balance. Glancing down at the two story drop, she ignored it before looking at Mother again. "Look Mother!"

"There you are! Come on," Mother said, extending her hand. "Come see what's just for you!"

"Mother," Azula sighed happily, glad Zuko wasn't here to take up Mother's attention. Reaching out her hand, she took the step forward necessary to join Mother, who smiled the entire time Azula fell to the ground where she would never rise again.

sSSs

* * *

**Ending A/N:** So…how about that? Within the story, she did kill Ursa, it wasn't just something she blurted out to bug Zuko with. I thought that was a twist and would explain her gradual slip from reality in the third season.

Thanks for my reviews, always looking to hear more from everyone!

**Disclaimer:** Avatar the Last Airbender belongs to Nickelodeon and its creators. I just muddy the waters a bit.


End file.
